Abyss of the Soul
by Michael2
Summary: General Cresswell defends a Marine staff sergeant who had faked his own death twelve years before.
1. Chapter 1

2307 ZULU

NYE COUNTY SHERIFF'S DEPARTMENT PRECINCT

PAHRUMP, NEVADA

The town of Pahrump, just sixty-three miles northwest of Las Vegas, is a fast-growing town. The town has a country-like atmoshere with clean air, good water, and plenty of friendly people to call neighbor. Life here is a lot more slowly paced than in Las Vegas, yet close enough that the residents can visit during weekend or holiday outings by car or bus.

Inside the precinct which serves as the Nye County Sheriff's Department's base of operations for Pahrump, a deputy is entering a scanned fingerprint into the database system. The precinct is small, so the deputies had heard of the horrific crimes which the suspect was accused of.

"Here we go," he says. "Let's see what we come up with."

As the system searches fingerprint databases across the nation, the deupty can only think of watching a nice football game when he gets home. He lives not far from the precinct, in fact he only lives a few blocks away.

He then takes a glance at the screen, which shows a hit.

"So he's a Marine," says the deputy. 


	2. Chapter 2

DAY 2 

1240 ZULU

BETHESDA NAVAL MEDICAL CENTER

BETHESDA, MARYLAND

United States Marine Corps Major General Gordon M. Cresswell steps through a pair of sliding doors into one of the lobbies of the Bethesda Naval Medical Center, one of the United States Navy's prominent hospitals. The lobby's floors and walls are painteds white, and there are people, both in casual and military dress, sitting down on the leather seats. Various magazines sit on the tables. The place looks familiar to him, since he had been a patient here one and one-half years ago as a colonel. It was here that he met President George W. Bush, a meeting which would set him on a path leading to his current post as the Navy's Judge Advocate General.

He is here to visit one particular patient. He walks to the nurses' station, and the nurse gives him the room number.

The general walks along the pristine hallway, which is being mopped by an orderly. He notices the strong antiseptic smell. Entering the room, he looks and sees two beds. A nurse in a white uniform is inside.

"Sir," says the nurse, standing at attention before the general. The nurse has short black hair and is about an inch shorter than Cresswell. A nametag on her uniform identifies her as Lieutenant Lagante.

"I am here to see Captain Bullrider," says Cresswell.

"Go ahead, sir," says Lieutenant Lagante. "I've got to make my rounds."

General Cresswell sees a tall man lying in bed. The man had short cropped black hair and a shaved face.

"Good morning, General," says U.S. Marine Corps Captain Carlos Bullrider, saluting.

"Good morning, Captain," replies the general, returning the salute. "How are you feeling?"

"Not as bad as before, sir. You know, Commander Roberts came to visit yesterday after he got off duty. I just wish I could return to duty."

"I was in your position over a year ago," says Cresswell. "Just continue your therapy, and worry about going back to duty for later."

"Yes, sir," says the captain. Bullrider had been brought to the hospital after being flown from Iraq. He had been conducting a JAG investigation there when he found himself inn the middle of an ambush. There was a firefight, and he got wounded. "If there is anything else."

"Yes," says Cresswell. "Chin up.I must go to the office. You take care, Marine."

"Aye aye, sir."

ooooooooo

1330 ZULU

JAG HEADQUARTERS

FALLS CHURCH, VIRGINIA

General Cresswell enters his private office in the U.S. Navy's Judge Advocate General Headquarters. It is a large office, with the floor covered in carpet, the left wall with a bookcase and a television, and front wall with his diplomas hanging on them. The centerpiece is his wooden desk, on top which sits a personal computer and a nameplate and some file folders.

He checks his e-mail and messages to see what has come up from his subordinates, from the offices of SecNav and the CNO, and the major Navy commands.

After taking about twenty minutes to go through them, he gives out the briefings to the JAG Headquarters Staff.

ooooooooo

1406 ZULU

"You wanted to brief me here, sir?" asks United States Navy Commander Sturgis Turner, dressed in his U.S. Navy dress uniform, with the commander's stripes on the sleeves and the submariner's badge on his chest.

General Cresswell looks at the Navy commander, who has tightly-curtled black hair on his head and a flat nose on his face. "Yesterday afternoon, the Nye County Sheriff's Department arrested a man going by the name of Sam Archer in Pahrump, Nevada. They ran his fingerprints and the fingerprints match those of a Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett, who was reported to be dead twelve years ago. At the time of his reported death, Staff Sergeant Beckett was facing charges of assault and unlawful carnal knowledge. He was judged not to be a flight risk, and he went to camp in the Lake Mead Recreational Area in Nevada. The Clark County Fire Department responded to a trailer fire that night and found a corpse after dousing the blaze. The trailer was being rented by Staff Sergeant Beckett, and so his death was recorded. He was buried, and he was believed to be dead until now, when his fingerprints matched those found on an old database. Apparently, he moved to Pahrump, Nevada about seven years ago with his wife and daughters. He went by the name of Sam Archer, and no one suspected anything until he was arrested for child molestation and rape. Beckett was brought to the nearest military base, which is Nellis Air Force Base north of Las Vegas. He was fingerprinted in the stockade there, and his identity as Staff Sergeant Jonathan Beckett was reconfirmed. Beckett will likely face new criminal charges of desertion and rape in addition to the charges against him twelve years ago. The body which was presumed to be Beckett's was exhumed and will be sent to NCIS Headquarters for examination. Commander Turner, you will resume the prosecution of Staff Sergeant Beckett and investigate the new charges against him."

"Yes, sir," says Sturgis. "Who will be defense counsel? Does he have one already?"

"Yes, he does," replies Cresswell. "Me. I was his defense counsel twelve years ago, back when I was a lieutenant colonel. I am familiar with the case, and so I am best suited for defending him against the original charges and any new charges you come up against him. We leave for Nellis this afternoon."

"Will he be transferred to Marine or Navy custody?" asks the commander.

"I am not sure, Turner. I am sure something will be worked out with the police at Nellis. Prepare for your departure, Commander. Dismissed."

"Aye aye, sir," replies Sturgis.

General Cresswell has one more thing to do here. He walks to one of the offices. A man sits behind the desk, dressed in a Navy uniform, the stripes on his sleeves indicating him as a lieutenant commander.

"Sir," says the lieutenant commander, standing at attention.

"I am going to Nellis Air Force Base in Nevada for some trial business," says Cresswell. "Roberts, as senior officer present here, you will be in charge of headquarters."

"Yes, sir," replies Commander Roberts. "What about Commander Austin? She is senior to me, sir."

"And she is TAD in Boston."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, sir."

"If she gets back before I do, tell her that I have business at Nellis Air Force Base and that she will be in charge of headquarters. Until then, you are in charge."

"Yes, sir."

oooooooooooo

1612 ZULU

CRESSWELL RESIDENCE

WEST ARLINGTON, VIRGINIA

General Cresswell returns home and sees an old, white-haired lady sitting in the living room watching television.

"Gordon," says the woman. "You're home early."

"Mom, do you know where Dora is?" asks the general.

"Dora went shopping with her friend, Mrs. Steinbauer," replies his mother, who, along with his father, is living here temporarily ever since being displaced by Hurricane Katrina last year. "And the girls are at school. Your father's in the yard. You know how he is. He says he won't stop working until he is tied to a machine."

"I'll wait until Dad gets back inside."

An hour later, an white-haired wrinkled faced man dressed in a heavy winter coat and a hat on his head.

"Still working hard, Dad?" asks Cresswell.

"If I don't work, how can I expect others to support me once I'm not able to work?" asks his father.

"Listen, Mom, Dad, this afternoon I must fly to Nellis Air Force Base."

"Military business eh, Gordon?"

"Yes, it is, and I don't know how long I will be staying over there. If Dora or the girls do not get back before I have to leave, tell them I was shipped out to Nevada. I'll call once I get settled in Nellis."

"We will," says his mother.

ooooooooo

DAY 3

0118 ZULU

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

CLARK COUNTY, NEVADA

General Cresswell and Commander Turner step down from the Lockheed C-130 Hercules minutes after it touched down on the runway in Nellis Air Force Base, which is northeast of Las Vegas, Nevada. The two officers look around, seeing the control tower and the base's buildings and the mountains far away from the base.

A blue Ford Crown Victoria pulls up near the airplane. On the doors is stenciled the message "U.S. AIR FORCE FOR OFFICIAL USE ONLY". The driver's side door is opened and a man wearing a blue overcoat over what appears to be an Air Force dress uniform steps out. He gives a salute to the the general and the commander.

"Welcome to Nellis Air Force base, sirs," says the man. "I am Major Michael Darren, U.S. Air Force, your liaison for this base. I am in charge of providing you with guest facilities."

"Have you been briefed about why we have arrived here?" asks Cresswell.

"Yes, sir," replies Major Darren. "We currently have the prisoner in the stockade. I can give you the telephone num,ber for base security for more information. I understand you are here to defend him in court-martial."

"I am the defense attorney," says the general. "Commander Turner is here to investigate the new charges related to Staff Sergeant Beckett's arrest."

"Come in the car with me, sirs, and I shall take you to your assigned quarters."

Darren places the Crown Victoria and gear and drives off even as an F-16 takes off from the runway towards the Nellis Air Force Range. The car crosses Las Vegas Boulevard and enters the area of the base where the base housing is located.

"We have plenty of vacancies, as some of our home units are being deployed," says the major. "Commander Turner, your quarters is here. I have your keys right here."

Sturgis looks and sees a small condo-type residence, located in a block with similar quarters. He grabs his duffel bag and steps out of the car.

"I will be meeting with you later, sir," says the commander. "I might be open to a plea bargain."

"Am I staying nearby?" asks Cresswell.

"It's not far away, General," replies Major Darren. He drives for about a minute, and then stops and puts the gearshift into park. "Here are your quarters."

The general steps and and looks at his guest quarters. It is a large single-level house, large enough for a family of four. A garage is attached to the house.

"Nice place," he says.

"This is a guest house for the base's VIP guests," replies Darren. "I'll give you the keys to this place. Make sure to return them when you are done, sir. You have my contact information, right sir?"

"I do."

"The place has two bedrooms and a study which you can use as your office. You also have complimentary Internet access and a kitchen and dining room to entertain any guests you may wish to have. And you have a complimentary car for your official and personal use."

"I don't think I'll be inviting Staff Sergeant Beckett over for dinner."

"If you have any requests, sir, just call."

Darren gets into the Ford Crown Victoria and drives off.

General Cresswell walks to the front door and unlocks it. He is greeted by a huge living room with two couches facing a wooden coffee table. To the left is a hallway leading to the bedrooms. To the right is a formal dining room. In the back is a den with a large-screen Sony color television as its masterpiece, and a glass door in the back opens up to a backyard.

This is like being at home, wtihout the snow, he thinks. He walks to the hallway and enters one of the bedrooms.

"I can get used to this," he mutters. The bedroom has a huge king-sized bed and a wooden dresser and a wooden cabinet. A small Sony television sits on a wooden stand.

He places the duffel bag on the bed. It is time for him to get to work.

ooooooooooooo

0144 ZULU

General Cresswell sits inside a small room in the stockade. He sees the door open, and an Air Force guard brings in a prisoner clasd in an orange jumpsuit.

The general looks at the prisoner. The prisoner has brown hair with a small patch of gray in his forehead. His nose is prominent and shaped like a triangle. After twelve years, the only difference is the streak of gray and the faint crow's feet at the corner of his eyes.

"I see you've got yourself a promotion," says Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett, noting the two silver stars on the shoulders of Cresswell's olive-green Marine uniform.

"And I've seen you've gotten yourself into more trouble, Staff Sergeant," replies the general. "Beckett, I thought you died twelve ytears ago."

"Reports of my death have been completely exaggerated, sir," says Beckett.

"As I understand, you were caught because the Nye County Sheriff arrested you for rape and child molestation. I have a copy of the complaints. So tell me what you had been doing these past twelve years, starting from that camping trip."

ooooooooooooo

0222 ZULU

"And that is how I ended up here in this Air Force stockade," says Staff Sergeant Beckett.

General Cresswell looks through the files on this case so far. He had been questioning the prisoner.

"You're obviously looking at additional charges of desertion, rape, assault, and unlawful carnal knowledge in addition to the cahrges against you twelve years ago," says Cresswell. "And you may very well be facing capital murder charges."

"That's not possible," says Beckett. "That explosion looked like an accident! There's no way anyone would find evidence that it was deliberate."

"Modern forensic science has advanced in the past twelve years. Defense attorneys now have a much harder time casting doubt on forensic evidence. As your attorney, I advise you consider any deals offered by the prosecutor. You managed to fool the Marines into thinking you were dead; you may end up being dead."


	3. Chapter 3

0224 ZULU

PAHRUMP, NEVADA

Commander Sturgis Turner parks the Ford Crown Victoria on the curb in a quiet tree-lined residential street in Pahrump. From Nellis Air Force Base, he drove south on the 15 Freeway, then drove west on Nevada Highway 160. The entire trip took well over an hour.

He walks along a concrete walkway to a single-level house. He checks the house number with the address where Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett has been reported to have been living in.

He rings the doorbell. Minutes later, the door opens and a dark-haired teenage girl opens the door.

"What do you want?" she asks.

"Commander Sturgis Turner from the Navy JAG," says the Navy lawyer. "Was this the home of Sam Archer?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'll go get mom."

Seconds later, an older woman appears at the door. She wears a red blouse and blue jeans. Her straight black hair reaches her shoulders. Sturgis introduces himself.

"My name is Donna," she says. "I was known as Mrs. Beckett until twelve years ago when my husband moved us here from Yuma and changed our name to Archer. I suppose this is about his arrest."

"Yes, it is, Mrs. Beckett," says Sturgis.

"Please come inside, Commander."

Sturgis enters the living room. It is small, with a coffee table, a fireplace, couches, and a Toshiba color television with a satellite receiver. On the fireplace is a photograph of Staff Sergeant Beckett in his dress blues, taken at least twelve years ago.

"I understand that you told the sheriff whom your husband really was," says the commander, sitting down on the couch facing the coffee table.

"That's right," replies Donna. "When they asked me whom this Jonathan Beckett was, I told them that that was his real name, and that he came here to make a fresh start. He told me he wanted to make a fresh start after he was reported to be dead. He moved us over here, got some fake ID's for us, and he lived as Sam Archer for the past twelve years. I had been calling him Sam for so long I'm thinking of him like that."

"Tell us how this started from the beginning."

"I was living in the Phillipines when he was stationed there back in 1987. He was a Marine, a corporal at the time. He was very charming. We got married. I moved around with him every time he transferred. The first time he was accused of child molestation was when he was stationed in Okinawa, before the first Gulf War. I supported him at the time, the case never made it to court. After the first Gulf War, we were transfered to Yuma. We were there for two years until I heard a call from him telling me that the MP's arrested him for child molestation. The Marines allowed him to leave base. He went on a camping trip near Las Vegas, and that was when I heard that he died. Later on, he appeared. He said that he wanted us to make a dfresh start. I had no money and no family here, so what else could I do? We moved around and settled here ten years ago. I continued to support him until what he did. How could he do that. How could he do that to our daughters? Damn him!"

"I understand, Mrs. Beckett," says Sturgis. "I want to speak to yiour daughters, ma'am."

"Okay," replies Donna.

And so Sturgis went inside one of the bedrooms. The girl who had answeered the door is inside. The bedroom is typical for a teenage girl, with a bed and a dresser and a closet. A poster of Justin Timberlake hangs on the wall.

"My name is Rita," says the girl.

The Navy commander introduces himself. "I understadn that you accused your own father of raping you. Is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Tell me more about it."

And so Sturgis hears what the girl had been going through.

ooooooooo

1614 ZULU

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

CLARK COUNTY, NEVADA

The next morning, as he is eating his breakfast, Major General Gordon M. Cresswell hearrs the telephone ring.

"Hello," he says.

"Is General Cresswell there?" asks a male voice. "This is Commander Roberts."

"Yes, this is Cresswell. How are thing going over ther?"

"Fine, sir," says Roberts. "I have here three requests for courts of military review. I can fax them over to you for review."

"Very good, Roberts."

"I did hear from the convening authorirty over Staff Sergeant Beckett's court-martial. They made an agreement with the Air Force. They will keep custody of Staff Sergeant Beckett and they will provide facilities for the court-martial."

"So the court-martial will be here?"

"Yes, sir. They've already picked a judge- Colonel Melissa Lansing. She's arriving at Nellis today."

"What do you know about Colonel Lansing?"

"She's a reservist, sir. Did a tour of duty in Iraq two years ago. She was activated to serve as judge for this court-martial. A reserve MP platoon was also activated to act as bailiffs."

"Keep me posted on what's happening at headquarters."

"Yes, sir."

ooooooooooooo

1820 ZULU

PAHRUMP, NEVADA

"Yes, I've been did the examinations on those girls," says the gynecologist in a white lab coat. "The county does not have a fullt-ime sexual assault response team; I'm the one who is usually called to perform gynecological exams on rape victims, because I have the most experience."

"And what did you find?" asks Sturgis, sitting inside the small doctor's office, with typical office furniture and decorations - a desk, file cabinets, a Pentium personal computer, diplomas hanging on the walls. And there is a poster of the female reproductive system framing the left wall.

"They're not virgins, that is for sure," replies the gynecologist, who is Dr. Emma Goldstein. "They've all been vaginally penetrated. I have photographs of the vaginal area."

The commander looks at the photographs of the accusers' external genital area. "Does this prove that these girls were raped by a particular person, like Staff Sergeant Jonathan Beckett?"

"Rape is not the only method of penetrating a vagina," says Dr. Goldstein. "Sex with teenage boys comes to mind."

Sturgis takes another look at the pictures; he will need more threads to weave the tapestry.

ooooooooooooooo

2230 ZULU

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

General Cresswell and Commander Turner arrive at the building where the court-martial will take place. The two lawyers are due to appear in court to meet the judge and discuss any preliminary motions.

They enter the courtroom, with its judge's bench, the witness stand, the tables for prosecution and defense, and the pews for the witnesses to the trial.

A woman stands right in front of the judge's bench; she has short blond hair. She wears the olive-green Marine duty uniform, and the silver eagle emblems on her shoulders indicate that she is a Marine colonel.

"I am Colonel Melissa Lansing," she says. "I was activated and selected to serve as trial judge for this court-martial."

Sturgis and Cresswell introduce themselves to the judge.

"If you follow me into my chambers," says the judge.

The chambers for Colonel Lansing is a small room with a steel desk with a Pentium laptop computer sitting upon it. On the floor are several cardboard boxes filled with documents.

"Before we get started, I will swear to you under oath that I have no prior connection to this case," she says. "I am not acquainted with the defendant, the arresting officers, or the accusers. I did hear about the case before being selected as judge; I saw it on the news the evening that Staff Sergeant Beckett was arrested. As I understand, the people are considering adding new charges."

"Yes, your Honor," says Sturgis. "We are seeking charges of desertion, five counts of rape, five counts of unlawful carnal knowledge, and possibly one count of premeditated murder."

"Have you reached any plea agreement?" asks the colonel. "If you have I can schedule an arraignment at 1600 and we can dispose of this case today."

"We have not reached an agreement, your Honor," replies General Cresswell. "We are still looking over the evidence in relation to these charges."

"Fair enough. I hope that next Monday would be fine for the arraignment."

"Monday should give us enough time to see where we stand," says Sturgis.

"Take your time. Of course, we all know that there is no way the jury will doubt the desertion charge."

Cresswell nods in agreement. "I would like to request an examination of the body by an expert chosen by me," says the general.

"Any reason?"

"A second opinion won't hurt."

"Denied, counselor," replies Lansing. "The initial autopsy was preformed while it was believed the body was that of the defendant, and there was no reason for anyone at the time to believe that the defendant had killed the person. There is no expectation for any bias."

"I would like to then request the accusers be subjected to a medical exam by an expert of my own choosing."

"Denied," says the judge. "Those girls have already suffered through a great trauma. Putting them through another invasive exam would cause undue hardship. You may, of course, cross-examine the doctor who examined them and even have access to the doctor's employment record."

"Okay," says the general.

"I request that the convening authority keep Stasff Sergeant Beckett in custody," says Sturgis. "The arrst report indicated that he was going by an assumed name, and was trying to hide from the Marines."

"Agreed," says the judge. "I will make that recommendation."

oooooooooooo

DAY 4

0107 ZULU

"Hello," says a female voice.

"Dora, it's me, Gordon," says General Cresswell, speaking on the telephone inside the study in his guest quarters.

"How are you doing over there?" asks his wife Dora. "What time is it?"

"About 1300, or 5:00."

"We're all just preparing dinner. How is your case?"

"I'm still following up leads. The arraignment's on Monday. How are the girls and my parents?"

"They're all fine. Nothing much new is happening, except for Cammie still getting used to her new school."

"That is good to hear," replies the general. "It's somewhat warmer here than over in West Arlington."

"Are you kidding, Gordon? We just had a new foot of snow fall."

"Where I am now, snow is only something you see in the mountains."

"So you'll be over there over the weekend?"

"Got to track down witnesses, make request for background checks on all of them."

"Well, I look forward to seeing you again. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

He hangs up the phone and sits down in the study. Speaking to his wife always had made his heart flutter, and this time is no exception.

Maybe Dora could come here sometime, he thinks.

Or maybe Staff Sergeant Beckett will accept a plea bargain and I will be home by Monday evening, he also thinks.

ooooooooooo

1940 ZULU

CLARK COUNTY CORONER'S OFFICE

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA

The Clark County coroner is responsibke for conducting autopsies on people who died in Clark County, the most populated county in Nevada. The coroner's office in Las Vegas exmaines the dead and makes a report. The office has been instrumental in solving hundreds of criminal homicide cases in this southernmost county of Nevada.

Sturgis currently meets with the coroner, Dr. Casey McNichols, inside the examination room, a mostly sterile room with drawers for the corpses to be examined. Dr. McNichols was the coroner who performed the autopsy on the corpse that had been presumed to be Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett.

"I still remember that case," says the coroner. "I remember because I was informed that Mr. Beckett was on trial for child molestation, and at the time there was the possibility that he was murdered."

"So what was the cause of death?" asks Sturgis.

"Injuries sustained in the gas explosion," replies McNichols. "The explosion blew apart his body."

"And you identified him as that of Staff Sergeant Beckett, right?"

"Correct. Though now it no longer seems to be true."

"But you investigated this as a possible murder. Was there any evidence of homicide?"

"No, there wasn't," replies the coroner. "that was why the case was closed then."

"Of course, with Beckett alive and well, the murder case will have to be re-opened," says the commander.

ooooooooooo

DAY 6

1814 ZULU

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

The day is Saturday, and most of the personnel of Nellis Air Force Base are on weekend liberty, either spending quiet time at home or going to the casinos of Las Vegas and the other cities of Clark County. Of course, the base's stockade is still fuilly manned by guards who had been assigned the weekend shift by their superiors.

Commander Turner and General Cresswell meet in one of the rooms. The prisoner, Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett, is seated, his hands and feet chained. An Air Force sergeant stands guard.

"I have come to offer you a deal, Staff Sergeant Beckett," says Sturgis. "Plead guilty to desertion, two counts of assault, three counts of unlawful carnal knowledge, one count of attempted assault, and one count of manslaughter for the guy who died in your place. I can understand your situation. There were these four underage girls, and you felt attracted to them, so you took advantage of them. And I can understand how desperate you were facing the original charges twelve years ago. In desperation, you killed a man and then set that trailer on fire to fake your death."

"How much time is he looking at?" asks General Cresswell.

"Thirty to fifty years. A good deal compared to what he can get."

Cresswell and Beckett whisper to each other.

"I have studied criminal procedure as a hobby since that first accusation in Okinawa," says Staff Sergeant Beckett. "And I know, sir, if you had a tight case against me, you would not offer manslaughter. You would offer taking the death penalty off the table in exchange for me pleading guilty to premeditated murder."

"This isn't Law and Order, Beckett," replies the commander. "This is real life."

"This is a good deal," says General Cresswell.

"You don't have a case, Commander," says Beckett. "No deal."

"See you at the arraignment," says Sturgis.

Beckett is escorted back to his cell. Sturgis and Cresswell leave the stockade.

"What will you be up to, Turner?" asks the general as they walk outside.

"Preparing for jury selection, finding a nearby place that offers worshipo services," replies Sturgis. "I suppose the base chapel will suffice."

"I could rent a movie; my guest quarters has a DVD player in the den. And if I'm here for weeks, I can get Dora to visit me."

oooooooooooo

DAY 8

1730 ZULU

Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett walks into the courtroom. He is wearing an olive-green Marine dress uniform, a uniform he had not worn in twelve years. He sits down at the table with his lawyer, General Cresswell. He notes the prosecutor is sitting at the other table. Marine MP's keep watch over the courtroom.

He then sees a woman approach the bench, who is the judge. He notes that she is a Marine colonel.

"Court is now in session," says the bailiff. "Colonel Melissa Lansing presiding."

"Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett," says Colonel Lansing, "You are charged with two counts of Article 128, subsection b, assault, one count of Article 85, desertion, Article 126, subsection a, aggravated arson, three counts of Article 120, rape, one count of Article 80, attempt to commit rape, and one count of Article 118, clause 1, premeditated murder. How do you plead?"

Beckett glances at the sheet on the table which specifies, in further detail, the criminal charges against him. "I plead not guilty," says the staff sergeant.

"Defendant is remanded to custody of Nellis Air Force Base," says the judge. "Jury selection begins tomorrow at 0900."

An MP leads Staff Sergeant Beckett away.

ooooooooooooo

"Excuse me," Sturgis hears as he leaves the courtroom.

He turns and sees a bespectacled balding man in a suit. "How may I help you?" asks the commander.

"Colin Dunaway, Clark County District Attorney's Office," says the man. "Sir, the murder and arson that Sergeant Beckett is accused of happened in my county; the case falls under the jurisdiction of the Clark County DA. I request case notes for the possibility of filing charges in state criminal court."

"In case we lose, right?" asks Sturgis.

"Well, yes, Commander. Or if a civilian served as an accessory to the sergeant's crimes."

"I will provide your office with any information for any future prosecution," says the Navy lawyer.

Strugis goes back to his quarters to review the files on the Marines who had been nominated to serve in the court-martial as jurors.

ooooooooooo

DAY 9

1822 ZULU

"Please stand, Juror Number One," says Colonel Lansing.

One of the twelve Marines in the jury box stands up. He is an average-height man with short black hair.

"State you name for the record," says the judge.

"Lieutenant Colonel Francisco Marcos," says the Marine officer. "I am currently assigned to Camp Pendleton in California. This is unusual, a court-martial in an Air Force base."

"We sometimes have to improvise, Colonel," replies Lansing. "I will start by asking questions, and then the prosecution and defense will have their turn. Colonel Marcos, are you acquainted with Staff Sergeant Jonathan Beckett?"

"I haven't heard of him until just a week ago," replies the colonel.

"Are you acquainted with Rita Beckett?"

"No, ma'am."

"Rita Archer?"

"No, ma'am."

"Nicole Chambers?"

"No, ma'am."

"Jacqueline Carter?"

"No, ma'am."

"Anita Mann?"

"No, ma'am."

"Dana Dixon?"

"No, ma'am."

"Have you formed an opinion about this case?"

"No, ma'am."

"Can you, to the best of your ability, judge the cvase based solely on the evidence, in a fair and impartial manner?"

"Yes, ma'am," replies Colonel Marcos.

"The government may question the nominee," says Colonel Lansing.

"Colonel Marcos, have you ever been accused of rape?" asks Sturgis.

"No, Commander," replies Marcos.

"Has any member of your immediate family been accused of rape?"

"No."

"Have you been accused of murder?"

"No."

"Has anyone in your family been accused of murder?"

"No."

"Have you ever been court-martialed for any offense?"

"No, Commander."

"The charges for which the defendant is accused of carries a possible death sentence. Are you open to voting in favor of a death sentence if the defendant is convicted?"

"That will depend on what comes out during the trial."

"I have no questions at this time and no challenge."

"The defense may question the nominee," says the judge.

"Colonel Marcos, have you ever been a victim of a sexual assault?" asks General Cresswell.

"No, sir, I have not," replies the lieutenant colonel.

"Has anyone in your immediate family been a victim of sexual assault?"

"To the best of my knowledge, General, no."

"Has anyone in your family been murdered?"

"No, sir."

"Will you be open to a life sentence for the defendant is he is convicted?"

"I'm open to that, sir," says Marcos. "It would depend on the circumstances of the crime, sir."

"No further questions and no challenges."

"The government will not challenge thos nominee at this time," saysd Sturgis.

"Very well then," says Colonel Lansing. "Juror Number One, Lieutenant Colonel Francisco Marcos, is appointed to the court-martial."

oooooooooooooo

2012 ZULU

"The government has no challenge for this nominee," says Sturgis.

"The defense may question the nominee," says Colonel Lansing.

"Master Gunnery Sergeant," says Cresswell, "have you ever been a victim of sexual assault?"

"No, sir," replies the Marine master gunnery sergeant who had been nominated to the court-martial.

"Has any member of your family ever been a victim of a sexual assault?"

"Yes, sir. My daughter was raped when she was fourteen."

"And what became of the case?"

"No charges were filed against the assailant."

"Your Honor, I request that Juror Number five be removed for cause."

"On what grounds?" asks the judge.

"The juror admitted that his own daughter was raped and that will impair his ability to judge the case on its merits alone," says the general.

"Motion to dismiss denied."

"How did you feel about your daughter being raped?" asks Cresswell.

"I was outraged!" says the jury nominee.

"Given this outrage over what happened to your daughter, how can you be sure you can impartially judge based on the evidence?"

"General Cresswell, that is out of line!" scolds Colonel Lansing.

"I motion to dismiss this juror without cause."

"That is your perogative, sir," says the colonel. "Juror number five is excused."

oooooooooo

DAY 10

0211 ZULU

"How is your school going?" asks General Cresswell.

"I've gotten used to the new schedule," says his daughter, Cameron Cresswell. "It is a lot less structured than at the Academy. How are you doing over there?"

"Fine, Cammie. We're going through jury selection right now."

"I remember my classes about military justice. Are you keeping up to date about what's happening back at the office?"

"Commander Roberts speaks with me regularly. He sends me a fax on matters which I must personally handle. And how is that boy, Mike? You two getting along?"

"Yeah. I got to spend some time with him because of the winter break. He's back in Annapolis now, so I only get to see him once a week."

"Well, you take care, Cammie. Love you."

"Love you too, Dad."

oooooooooooo

2335 ZULU

Colonel Lansing faces the four officers and three enlistees making up the panel, as well an the two enslitees making up the alternates.

The members of the court-martial are then sworn in by the Marine judge.

"Do either oif you have any motions to file at this moment?" she asks.

"No," replies both the prosecutor and defense attorney.

"Then opening arguments are scheduled for tomorrow," says the colonel.

ooooooooooo

DAY 11

1511 ZULU

Today is the day for opening arguments in the case of People v. Beckett. Sturgis is in his quarters, wearing his Navy uniform minus the coat. He speaks on the phone.

"Have you found anything new on the autopsy?" asks Sturgis.

"I'm afraid not, Commander," replies Dr. Donald Mallard, a medical examiner at the heasquarters of the Naval Criminal Investigative Service. "All we know is that the dental records do not match Staff Sergeant Beckett."

"I need proof that this was a homicide, Doctor."

"TYhere is no indication."

"Then find an indication!"

"Commander, I must remind you that we are not on the same team. My duty is simply to examine the body and publish the report. If I do find anything that might affect the case, I will let you and the defense counsel know."

"Very well, sir," says Sturgis. "Keep me informed."

He hangs up the phone, mentally preparing himself for his court appearance. 


	4. Chapter 4

1603 ZULU

"When you examine every piece of evidence presented to you," says Commander Sturgis Turner, facing the jury of Marines, "you will conclude that Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett molested two girls, murdered a man to fake his own death and desert the Marines, and then continued to rape four more girls while in hiding, including his own daughter."

"Very well then," says Colonel Melissa Lansing, sitting behind the judge's bench. "General Cresswell, you may begin your opening arguments."

"The crimes that Staff Sergeant Beckett are accused of is horrific, shocking to the very conscience," says Major General Gordon M. Cresswell. "I can unserstand if you are all outraged. But when you put on that uniform, you agreed to place your duty before any feelings of outrage. You took an oath to judge this case based upon the evidence. And when all evidence is presented to you, you will find that the evidence does not support the rape charges. You will find that the evidence does not support the assault charges. You will find that the evidence does not support the murder charge. It will be your duty to find him not guilty."

"Very well then," says the judge. "The government may call its first witness."

"I call Jerry West to the stand," says Sturgis.

A man in a Nye County Sheriff's Department uniform takes the witness stand and is sworn in.

"Mr. West, you are deputy in the Nye County Sheriff's Department, is that correct?" asks the commander.

"That's right," replied West.

"How long have you been with them, sir?"

"Six years."

"Is it true that you served a warrant for a man named Sam Archer?"

"Yes, I did."

"And what was Sam Archer accused of?"

"He was accused of raping four girls."

"Whast did you find on his person?"

"A wallet with credit cards and cash and a driver's license."

"And the name on the cards and license?"

"Sam Archer," says the sheriff's deputy.

"People's Exhibit A, a Nevada state driver's license," says Strugis, holding up a small plastic card with a photograph and the seal of the State of Nevada. "Is the person whom you arrested sitting in this courtroom?"

"Yes."

"Point him out to me."

Deputy West points at Staff Sergeant Beckett.

"Let the record show that the witness Jerry West has pointed to the defendant, Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett," says Sturgis.

"So noted," replies Colonel Lansing.

"I have no further questions for this witness at this time," says Sturgis.

"Your witness," says the judge.

"I have no questions for this witness at this time," says General Cresswell. "I do reserve the right to recall this witness at a later time."

"That is your perogative, sir."

"Why haven't you cross-examined him?" whispers Staff Sergeant Beckett.

"There's not much to ask," replies Cresswell. "He did arrest you. Like I siad before, the desertion charge is almost unbeatable. The best we can do is bring up your military record as mitigation for the desertion charge, and cast doubt on the rape and murder charges."

"Next witness," says Colonel Lansing.

"The government calls Luke McKay to the stand," says Sturgis.

Cresswell notices a man in his late fifties approaching the witness seat. The witness is wearing a business seat. When he turns to be sworn in, the general recognizes him.

"Mr. McKay, you are currently a judge, correct?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes, Commander," replies Luke McKay. "I am currently a criminal court judge in Flagstaff, Arizona."

"And you served in the Marine Corps, correct?" asks the commander.

"Yes, I did."

"And what was your position, sir?"

"I was a judge advocate for the Marines. I prosecuted, defended, and adjudged courts-martial. I retired in 1998 as a colonel."

"Colonel, you ever sent to the Marine Corps Air Station in Yuma, Arizona?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Were you ever appointed as military judge to try a Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett?"

"Yes, I was. The convening authority appointed me. I met with the prosecutor and the defense attorney."

"And what was Staff Sergeant Beckett accused of?"

"He was accused of assault and unlawful carnal knowledge."

"Was Staff Sergeant Beckett confined to the brig for the duration of the trial?" asks Sturgis.

"No," replies McKay. "The chain of command allowed him to be free. From what I heard, he had a good service record."

"Mr. McKay, did Staff Sergeant Beckett ever appear for his arraignment?"

"No, he did not. I was informed that he died during an accident in a camping trip. The court-martial was dismissed and I went back to my regular post."

"Is there anyone in this courtroom, sir, whom you have met before?"

"Yes, Commander. "That man sitting over there with the two stars; he was the defense attorney."

"No further questions, your Honor," says Sturgis.

"Mr. McKay," says Cresswell, "how did you hear about Staff Sergeant Beckett being charged with desertion?"

"Commander Turner contacted me," replies McKay. "He informed me that Beckett was alive and in custody. I decided to come here and testify."

"But you never met Staff Sergeant Beckett, is that correct?"

"No, I have not. I met you though."

"So how can you say that this man sitting in this courtroom is in fact Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett?"

"Why would the Navy's Judge Advocate General go out of his way to defend this particular person?" asks McKay.

"No further questions," says the general.

"Witness may step down," says the judge. "Next witness."

"The government calls Casey McNichols to the stand," says Sturgis.

A man in a black suit tyakes the stand and is sworn in.

"Dr. McNichols, how long have you been with the Clark County coroner's office?" asks Sturgis.

"For twenty years," replies the doctor.

"So you were working for the coroner's office in December of 1993, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever do an autopsy on a burned body at the time?"

"Yes, I did. I was informed that the body was found in the ruins of a trailer in Lake Mead that caught fire."

"People's Exhibit B and C, reports on the trailer fire at Lake Mead," says the Navy commander, presenting plastic bags with papers in them. "And People's Exhibit D, photographs taken of the corpse."

"So noted," says the judge.

"What caused this person to die?" asks Sturgis.

"As you can see in the picture, the upper part of the body was blown off. This would have definitely killed him due to massive blood loss, if the smoke inhalation did not kill him first."

"And you identified this person as male?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes, I did. A pelvis recovered at the site demonstrated the subject to be male."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Your witness," Lansing says to Cresswell.

"You thought that the body was that of Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett, is that correct?" asks the general.

"Yes, I did," replies Dr. McNichols. "I was informed by the sheriff's department."

"But you did not bother to cross-check the dental records, is that correct?"

"No, I did not."

"Was there any indication from your examination that the suspect was murdered?"

"No, sir."

"No further questions."

"Court will recess until 1300," says Lansing.

ooooooooooooo

DAY 12

2209 ZULU

"That was him over there," says the witness. "He was the one who rented the trailer that day. I know because the fire department was there a week later."

"Let the record show that the witness was pointing to the defendant, Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett," says Sturgis. "I have no further questions."

"Your witness," says Colonel Lansing.

"Is it not true that Lake Mead is a popular destination for tourists?" asks General Cresswell.

"Yes, it is," replies the witness.

"So how can you tell this one person out of so many?" asks Cresswell.

"Weekdays in December are not very busy," says the witness.

"No further questions. I reserve the right to recall this witness at a later time."

"Next witness," says the judge.

"The government calls Donna Beckett to the stand," says Sturgis.

Donna Beckett, the wife of the defendant, appraoches the witness stand and is sworn in.

"Mrs. Beckett, tell us how you met your husband," says the commander.

"I was living in the Philippines," says Mrs. Beckett. "I was then known as Donna Baliad. I met Jon where I worked as a cocktail waitress in Manila. He was charming and we were married in 1988."

"And you moved around with your husband, correct?"

"Yes."

"Do you and your husband have children?"

"We have two daughters," replies Mrs. Beckett. "Rita and Sasha."

"When you were living with your husband in Yuma, Arizona, was he arrested for anything?"

"Yes. Jon called me and told me he was arrested for molesting children. He was popular with the children, often offering to take care of them if their father or mother were away. He was involved in the base activities for kids. I met with him once. And then he was released from custody."

"Did he ever leave for any camping trip?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes, he told me he was going to Lake Mead. We camped there before with the girls. He left on December 7, 1993. The next day, his commanding officer arrived and informed me that he was dead. He was killed in a fire in the trailer. I was devastated."

"When did your husband make contact with you?"

"He contacted me two daysd later, calling me on my cell phone - those were still new at the time. He told us to meet him in a motel in Flagstaff. We got there, and he said we should have a fresh start. He called himself Sam Archer and he had these forged documents. We moved around the country, with Sam working odd jobs, until we settled in Pahrump. He had a construction and landscaping job, and even started his own business."

"And did he ever meet any of the children?"

"Yes, he offered to coach Little League, babysit for other kids, host backyard barbecues."

"Why did you go with him, Mrs, Beckett?"

"He was my husband."

"When was your husband arrested?" asks Sturgis.

"We were home when the sheriff came over and arrested him. At the time, I thought they found out whom he was. When the sheriff questioned me, I told them whom my husband was. It was then I learned he was arrested for child molestation and rape. He was transfered to this base here, and I learned from my daughter that he raped her."

"Is your husband here, ma'am."

"Sitting at that table," says Mrs. Beckett. "How could you! How could you do this to Rita, our own daughter? How many other girls did you do this to?"

"Please, Mrs. Beckett," says Colonel Lansing. "Let's not have these outbursts."

"Let the record show that the witness pointed to the defendant," says the commander. "We have no further questions at this time, and we reserve the right to recall this witness."

"So noted," says the judge. "Your witness."

"Your husband provided for you and your girls, did he not?" asks General Cresswell.

"Of course he did," says Donna Beckett. "That doesn't excuse what he did!"

"And how did you know what he did?" asks Cresswell.

"Rita told me everything. She only came forward because her father did this to one of her friends."

"But you did not see your husband commit these acts, right?"

"I didn't have to. My daughter told me."

"Was your daughter having any problems at school or getting into trouble?"

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Sustained," says the judge.

"Your Honor, the witness is stating her opinion based on hearsay evidence," says Cresswell. "I would like her statements stricken from the record."

"She's a mother, sir," replies Lansing. "A mother would know."

"Before your husband's arrest, were you having any marital problems?" asks the general.

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Colonel, I am merely asking if any marital problems could result in her biased opinion."

"The witness's marital problems are completely irrelevant to the charges against the defendant," says Colonel Lansing. "Objection sustained."

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Court is recessed until 0900 on Monday."

Sturgis leaves the courtroom and checks for messages on his Nokia cellular telephone.

"Sturgis, it's me, Varese," says a female voice. "Just want to let you know that I'll be performing in the Stratosphere in Las Vegas. I'll be here for the next couple of days."

Sturgis quickly checks the Missed Calls directory on his cell phone and dials the number.

ooooooooooooo

DAY 14

0120 ZULU

STRATOSPHERE HOTEL AND CASINO

LAS VEGAS, NEVADA

Sturgis steps off the escalator and onto the main floor of the casino in the Stratosphere Hotel and Casino in Las Vegas, Nevada. The place is packed with gamblers both from the Las Vegas metropolitan area and from around the world. People sit by slot machines, inserting bills and pulling the lever. Other people sit at the green-felt-topped blackjack tables trying to figure out how to win some chips from the dealer. Nearby is Roxy's Diner, a 1950's-style restaurant, and Lucky's Cafe, a vintage Vegas coffee shop.

He walks across the casino towards the Stratosphere's registration desk. Varese had told him to meet her near the registration desk. Over a hundred people are there, carrying their luggage.

Sturgis looks at his watch and waits.

"Sturgis," someone says.

The Navy commander looks and sees a woman with tightly-curled black hair. She is dressed in this black dress. 

He walks over to her and kisses her. "Varese," he says. "Good to see you again."

"I have missed you," says Varese Chestnut. "I've been real busy you know."

"When will your show start?"

"Not for a couple of hours. I want to have dinner with you first."

"Where?"

ooooooooooo

0135 ZULU

After crossing the casino and going up an escaltor, Sturgis and Varese arrive at the entrance to the Stratosphere Tower. Dozens of people wait in line. It takes a good twenty minutes for the couple to reach the elevator.

After the elevator is packed with well-dressed people, it climbs up fast. Everyone feels a lot heavier. Then they feel their weight back to normal as the elevator stops.

Sturgis and Varese step out, over eight hundred feet above the ground. They approach the entrance to the Top of the World restaurant.

"Sir, ma'am," says the maitre'd, "if you will follow me."

They step into the restaurant itself. all of the cloth-covered tables are located on a rotating floor which rotates around the tower. The Las Vegas Strip can be seen in its entirety from here, as can downtown Las Vegas and the snow-capped Mount Charleston. It is later afternoon, and the sun is setting just right next to the snow-capped mountain.

"Dinner will be ready at 5:30," says the waiter. "We will be taking your orders now."

"We're having a three-course dinner for two," says Varese.

"Perfect. Will you tell me what each of you will be having?"

Sturgis and Varese give their orders. At around 5:35 the first course is served. For Sturgis his first course is the caesar salad, while Varese has the tower salad. The second course, served ten minutes later, is the Angus beef tenderloin which is served with gardfen vegetables, house potatoes, and sauce vernaise.

"So you were in Iraq last month," says Varese.

"I was there to investigate something classified," says Sturgis.

"So you can't tell me what is was."

"Everything worked out in the end, except for my aide getting shot. He's a Marine lawyer from JAG; he's still laid up at the hospital in Bethesda."

"I hope he recovers soon."

Thirty minutes after the second course is served, the third course is served- a Chocolate Stratosphere, filled with dark chocolate mousse and garnished tableside with vanilla sauce.

Dinner is soon done. Sturgis and Varese look out. It is nighttime know, and the bright lights from the casinos of the Las Vegas Strip are clearly visible. Varese pays the bill with her Discover Platinum Card, and she and Sturgis leave the restaurant.

"Are we going down to the casino?" asks Sturgis.

"Actually, we're going to Romance at the Top of the World," replies Varese. "That's where I was booked for tonight."

ooooooooooo

0300 ZULU

The Romance at the Top of the World lounge is located just above the Top of the World Restaurant, in the upper levels of the Stratosphere Tower. Dozens of well-dressed people are in the lounge, having drinks. Sturgis himself is drinking a shaken martini.

"Okay, people," says an announcer dressed in a red vest, white shirt, and red bowtie. "Tonight we have our guest performer, Varese Chestnut."

And then Varese Chestnut takes the stage, clad in her black sequined dress. She begins her act.

For about an hour Sturgis forgets of why he came to Nevada in the first place.

ooooooooooo

0415 ZULU

"That will be it for now," says Varese. "I'll be right back after this short break." The musician then goes backstage.

"Commander Turner," hears Sturgis.

He looks and sees a man in a black jacket.

"Uh, Mr. Dunaway," he says, remembering the Clark County Assistant District Attorney.

"What are you doing here?" asks Colin Dunaway.

"I was here having dinner and a show," says Sturgis. "I happen to know the performer, Varese Chestnut. I met here back when she was working back east."

"I do want to thank you for providing my office with evidence surrounding your case," says Dunaway.

"You probably won't get a chance to try him."

"You're really that confident?"

"The jury will have a hard time buying the innocence of a man who faked his own death to avoid trial," says the commander.

"Wekll, in casr you want to know what I'm doing here, I come here sometimes. Not a lot, of course, drinks are really pricey here, but they have good performers."

"This is my first time here. I don't come to Vegas a lot." Sturgis sips his martini.

Varese gets on stage once more and continues performing.

oooooooooooo

0640 ZULU

After Varese's performance is over, she leaves the stage and joins Sturgis. They get inside the elevator and then they feel much lighter as the elevayor takes them down to the base of the tower where the Tower Shops are.

"Is something wrong, Sturgis?" asks the musician.

"It's this case I'm prosecuting," he replies. "A Marine accused of molesting two girls killed someone to fake his own death. He was caught after he raped three girls, including his own daughter."

"Oh," says Varese.

"Next week I'm gonna have to call the girls to the stand," says the commander.

"I' am sure God will mae sure the truth comes out," says Varese.

ooooooooooo

0644 ZULU

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

CLARK COUNTY, NEVADA

General Cresswell lies down in bed, with the Sony color television on with the volume set very well.

"I had such a wonderful time, Gordon," says his wife, Dora, lying next to him, feeling the warmth of his body.

"It's always a wonderful time with you, dear," he replies. "You realize how lucky you are to have me, right?"

He lays down next to her, setting aside everything else that happened this stressful week. 


	5. Chapter 5

DAY 15

1712 ZULU

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

CLARK COUNTY, NEVADA 

"The government calls Nicole Chambers," says Commander Strugis Turner.

A girl, about fifteen years old, approaches the wooden witness stand. Blond hair reaches past here shoulders. She is dressed in a gray suit, looking all professional. The bailiff swears her in. She glances at the panel of Marines serving as the jury.

And she glances at the defendant, dressed in his olive-green Marine dress uniform.

"Miss Chambers," says the Navy commander, "tell us how you became acquainted with the defendant, Staff Sergeant Beckett."

"I met him through my friend, Rita," says Nicole Chambers. "I knew him as Mr. Archer."

"And how long have you known him?"

"About four years. I first met him when Rita invited me over to her house. I thought they were a great family. Mr. Archer- I mean, Beckett- was active in the community. He would volunteer for us kids, and he often invited us over for barbecues. He was a friendly, charming person. I thought Rita was lucky to have him for a dad."

"You reported that a man named Sam Archer raped you, is that correct?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes, that's correct," replies the girl.

"Describe what happened, Miss Chambers."

"About two weeks ago, I was hanging out ar Rita's. I would often go to her house to listen to music and play games and stuff. I even had lunch at her place, like I was that day. I went to use the bathroom."

The witness had stopped talking. "Whart happened next?" asks Sturgis.

"Mr. Archer came in, startling me. I told him I was using it now. He just stood there. I was confused. He was so nice to me and Rita's other friends. I wondered what was wrong. He then knocked me down. He...he was on top of me; putting his hands under my sweater. I felt him ripping my jeans down.And..."

Sturgis looks behind him, and then looks at the jury. He then faces the girl. "Did he force himself inside of you?"

"Yes."

"What happened after that?"

"After he was done, he said that I was now a woman. I got up and ran home. I was in shock. After that, I called the sheriff."

"And where is this man who raped you?"

"He is sitting at that tabe."

"Let the record show that the witness is pointing to the defendant, Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett," says Sturgis."People's Exhibit F, your Honor." Sturgis holds a plastic bag with a piece of paper in it. "A copy of a statement by Nicole Chambers to the Nye County Sheriff's Department. I have no further questions for this witness." The commander sits at the prosecution table, notepad in hand.

"Your witness," says the Colonel Melissa Lansing.

"How well did you get along with the defendant's daughter, Rita?" asks Major General Gordon M. Cresswell.

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"I am questioning the witness's motivations to find if she has any prior grudge towards my client or his daughter," says Cresswell.

"Objection sustained," says the judge. "That is completely irrelevant to the case."

"Did you act in any way that is suggestive to that man, that you were interested in a relationship?"

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"I certainly was not interested in a relationship with him," says Chambers. "He was Rita's dad! I mean, I...I was a virgin. He took that away from me!"

"General Cresswell, your cross-examination smells of desperation," says Colonel Lansing. "Believe me, I was in your position too."

"Miss Chambers, are you aware that Rita is accusing her own father of raping her?" asks the general.

"Objection, your Honor," says Sturgis.

"Sustained," replies the judge.

"No further questions, your Honor."

"Redirect," says Sturgis. "Miss Chambers, did the man who called himself Sam Archer ever mention that he was a Marine?"

"No, he did not," replies Chambers.

"No further questions, your Honor," says Sturgis.

"Witness may step down," says the judge.

The girl steps down and walks from the courtroom. Cresswell sits down on the defense table.

"You may call your next witness," says Colonel Lansing.

"The government calls Jacqueline Carter to the stand," says Sturgis.

A teenage girl with curly red hair takes the stand. The bailiff swears her in.

"Miss Carter," says Sturgis, "tell us how you came to know a man who called himself Sam Archer."

"I went to school with Rita Archer. Mr. Archer was her dad. He made friends with my mom and stepdad. He would invite us over to his house to host barbecues. We even had him over at his house."

"How long have you known him?"

"For about three years."

"Did he ever rape you, Miss Carter?" asks Sturgis.

"Yes...yes he did."

"When was the first time that he did that."

"Last year, during the Fourth of July celebrations. We were all at his house, and there was beer. He..he took me to one of the bedrooms and forced himself on me. I had been drinking."

"And did he rape you after that?" asks the commander.

"Yes," replies Carter.

"This man whom you knew as Sam Archer, where is he?"

"Right over there:" says the girl.

"Let the record show that the witness is pointing to the defendant, Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett," says Sturgis. "People's Exhibit G, your Honor. A statement by Jacqueline Carter to the Nye County Sheriff's Department. I have no further questions for this witness."

"Your witness," says the judge.

"Miss Carter, you admitted that you were drinking at the Fourth of July party," begins General Cresswell. "What is the legal drinking age in Nevada?"

"Objection!" yells Sturgis. "That has no relevance to this case."

"Sustained," says the judge.

"Your scholastic record indicates that you were suspended from school two months ago," says Cresswell. "Care to tell us why?"

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Sustained."

"Your medical record shows that you have had an abortion when you were fourteen," says Cresswell.

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Sustained," says Colonel Lansing. "Sidebar." The general approaches the Marine judge. "Sir, your questions are way out of line."

"Why didn't you come forward last year, Miss Carter?" asks Cresswell.

"I...I was scared," replies the girl.

"No more questions," says Cresswell.

"Court will recess until 1300," says Colonel Lansing.

ooooooooooooo

2103 ZULU

"The government calls Rita Beckett to the stand," says Sturgis.

Rita, dressed in a black skirt, black jacket, and white blouse, sits at the witness seat. She is sworn in.

"How long have you known your father?" asks Sturgis.

"All my life," replies Rita.

"And what did you believe his name was?"

"Sam Archer."

"Why did you believe his name was Sam Archer?"

"He told me that was his name, and that was the name he used," replies Rita.

"And you were enrolled in school as Rita Archer, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"And where is your father now?"

"Right here."

"Let the record show that the witness is pointing to the defendant, Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett," says Sturgis. "Did your father ever molest you?"

"Yes, it started when I was eleven. He would touch me on my breasts. He kept telling me that he loved me, and this is what people do when they love each other. He said I was his special girl."

"When did he first actually rape you?"

"On my thirteenth birthday. He told me that for most of history thirteen is when girls became women, and he wnated to make me a woman."

"And he raped you then?"

"Yes, and that was only the first time. I was confused, so I didn't tell anyone. God forgive me. If I had came forward Nicole and Jackie wouldn't have been..."

"So you are aware of the other accusations against your father. In your opinion, do you believe them to be credible?"

"Objection!" yells Cresswell. "Counselor is asking for hearsay evidence."

"Overruled," replies Colonel Lansing. "She is clearly a character witness."

"Yes, after what he did to me," says Rita. "I believe them."

"No further questions, your Honor," says Sturgis.

"Describe your relationship with your father before you made the accusation," says General Cresswell.

"He was molesting me," replies Rita.

"Were your parents having marital problems? Did your mother put you up to this?"

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Sustained," replies the judge. "Sir, watch your questioning."

"No more questions," says Cresswell.

"Witness may step down," says Lansing.

ooooooooooooo

2250 ZULU

"Dr. Goldstein," says Sturgis, "describe your experience in the field of gynecology."

"I have had a regular practice for the past fifteen years," replies Dr. Emma Goldstein. "I had a three-year residency before that."

"And do you perform examinations for sexual assault investigation?" asks the commander.

"Yes," replies the gynecologist. "Pahrump is a small town, so the sheriff's department hires me to perform examination whenever a rape case is opened."

"And how long have you been performing these examinations, Dr. Goldstein?"

"Twelve years."

"Did you ever perform an exam on Nicole Chambers?"

"Yes, I did. The sheriff's dpeartment called me to perform an examination on a minor rape victim. They took her to my clinic."

"And what did you do, ma'am?"

"I did a visual inspection of the outer genitalia, took pictures, and then probed the inside of her vagina."

"Tell us what you were able to determine."

"There was bruising just outside the vaginal opening," says the doctor. "I also detected tearing in the wall of the vagina. The victim was clearly forcefully penetrated, consistent with observations made of other rape victims."

"And did you do more rape examinations shortly after that?"

"Yes. On three other girls."

"No further questions."

"Your witness, General," says the judge.

"Dr. Goldstein, you claimed that by examination, you found vaginal pentetration?" asks General Cresswell.

"Yes, it is consistent with rape," replies Goldstein.

"But rape is not the only way to generate these injuries. Rough sex, maybe?"

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Let me rephrase, your Honor," says the general. "Dr. Goldstein, with your expertise in the field of gynecology, is rape the only method of producing vaginal tearing?"

"No," replies the doctor. "There are other ways."

"No further questions," says Cresswell.

oooooooooo

DAY 16

1805 ZULU

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

"The government calls Anita Mann to the stand," says Sturgis.

A young woman in her early twenties takes the stand and is sworn in.

"Miss Mann, to your knowledge, have you ever lived at Yuma Marine Corps Air Station?" asks the commander.

"Yes, sir," replies Anita Mann. "My dad was a lieutenant in the Marines."

"And you met a Staff Sergeant Jonathan Beckett,.right?"

"Yes, he's right over there."

"Did he ever molest you?"

"Yes, he did."

"How so?"

"He...he was touching me, on my chest and my crotch. He would have me sit on his lap and rub his crotch. He told me I was special, and this is what I was supposed to do."

"And this went on until December of 1993, correct?"

"Yes," replies the woman.

"Have you heard of the other accusations against Staff Sergeant Beckett?"

"Objection," says General Cresswell.

"Overruled," replies the judge.

"Yes," says Mann.

'And do you believe these accusations, ma'am?" asjs the commander.

"Objection," says Cresswell. "Witness can not possibly testify as to the defendant's character!"

"I disagree, sir," replies Colonel Lansing. "Overruled."

"Yes, I believe them," says the woman. "After what he did to me, I believe them."

"No further questions," says Sturgis.

"Your witness, General," says Colonel Lansing.

"Miss Mann, let us talk about your life," says Cresswell. "According to your records, you were convicted of possessing crack, is that correct?"

"Objection," says Sturgis. "Question is prejudicial towards the witness."

"Sustained," says the judge.

"Back in 2000, you were convicted of solicitation, is that correct?" asks the general.

"Objection," says Sturgis.

"Your Honor, these criminal convictions go to the witness's credibility," argues Cresswell. "They demonstrate that she has emtoional problems."

"That is enough, sir," says Lansing. "Objection sustained."

"One more question," says Cresswell. "Did he actually penetrate you?"

"No, sir," replies Mann.

"No more questions."

"The government rests its case," says Sturgis.

"Court will recess until 1000 tomorrow," says Colonel Lansing.

"The defense will be ready," says Cresswell.

oooooooooooo

1920 ZULU

Colonel Lansing sits in her guest office in Nellis Air Force Base, reviewing some legal files.

She hears the door open, and sees General Cresswell enter. She stands at attention.

"is there anything you want, sir?" asks the Marine judge. "Are you here to file for a motion or subpoena or anything?"

"I want to talk to you about the way that you have been handling this case, your Honor," says the general.

"Go ahead, sir."

"From jury sleection, you have been ruling prejudicially in favor of the prosecution," says Cresswell. "Not in any case I have ever tried has a judge ruled so prejudicially."

"Good people have disagreements over the law, sir," says Lansing. "that is why were have courts to settle disputes - albeit not perfectly, but that is the best we can do."

"You're not following the law! You have clearly taken a position against the defendant. Your actions clearly indicate you have no knowledge of what you are supposed to do in a case like this?"

"Do I, General?" asks Colonel Lansing. "I know what rape cases are like. I know what it is like to be called a slut and a liar, for the whole town to turn against me, for people to make up slanderous accusations against me, for my family to be threatened by physical harm, and to leave the place I grew up in, simply because he happened to be the hometown hero, the star, the one with the family connections. I know what rape cases are like, sir."

"You shouldn't be adjudicating this case at all," says General Cresswell. "You disgraced your uniform and the JAG Corps and the military justice system!"

"That's enough, sir," replies Lansing. "You may be the Navy's Judge Advocate General, but if I hear any more contemptuouis words from you, I will find you in contempt and have you spending the night in the brig! I am sure SecNav will be very displeased about that."

"Okay, then." The general leaves the small office. 


	6. Chapter 6

DAY 16

1805 ZULU

NELLIS AIR FORCE BASE

CLARK COUNTY, NEVADA

"I have served in the Marine Corps for over fifteen years," says the gunnery sergeant sitting in the witness suit. "I got back from a tour of duty in Iraq last October."

"So you served under Staff Sergeant Beckett when you were a lance corporal stationed in Yuma, is that correct?" asks Major General Gordon M. Cresswell.

"Yes, sir."

"And you worked with him closely, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"What is your opinion of Staff Sergeant Beckett?" asks the general.

"He was dedicated to the Corps, sir," replies the gunnery sergeant. "He always looked out for those under his command. He even offered to take care of the children living on base with their parents."

"Having known Staff Sergeant Beckett, in your opinion, are the accusations against him credible?"

"No, sir."

"i have no further questions, your Honor."

"Your witness," says Colonel Melissa Lansing.

"You say he is a good Marine," says Commander Sturgis Turner. "Do good Marines desert?"

"No," replies the gunnery sergeant.

"Staff Sergeant Beckett went missing from December of 1993 up until he was arrested for rape two weeks ago," says the commander. "He had plenty of opportunity to go to the nearest military base and turn himself in, and yet when he was arrested, he was found with false identification. So tell me again, is Staff Sergeant Beckett a good Marine?"

"I guess not, sir."

"And those accusations against him?"

"I know he's not the kind of guy that would hurt kids!"

"did you ever suspect that he would fake his own death to desert the Marines?" asks Sturgis.

"No, sir," replies the gunnery sergeant.

"No further questions."

"Witness may step down," says the judge. "Call your next witness."

oooooooooooooooo

1922 ZULU

"I knew him as Sam Archer ever since he moved to Pahrump ten years ago," says Kevin Fulton, dressed in a suit and sitting in the witness stand.

"How would you describe him, sir?" asks General Cresswell.

"He's a good guy," says Fulton. "He always made sure to help out his neighbors. He sometimes volunteered to do gardening in my yard. He's a wonderful father and a loving husband. He's great with the town's kids. I've even invited him and his wife over for dinner, and their daughter Rita babysat for my kids a couple of times. And he's an honest businessman too- he would never cheat us and he would make sure to keep his side of the deal even if it ended up in a loss."

"As you know, this man Sam Archer, he was really Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett. How do you feel about the desertion charges against him?"

"I'm not in charge of the Marine Corps," says the witness. "I'm not going to judge him on that; that is for the Marines to do. He's a good man."

"And in your opinion, do you believe he did what he was accused of?"

"No, I do not. The kids loved him."

"No further questions."

"Your witness," says Colonel Lansing.

"So you do not believe that Staff Sergeant Beckett, this man you knew as Sam Archer, would rape someone," says Sturgis.

"I do not," replies Fulton.

"I know you have a daughter, Mr. Fulton. She's thirteen. Would you trust him to be alone with her?"

There is silence from the witness.

"Answer the question, Mr. Fulton," says the judge.

"No, I would not," he replies.

"No further questions:" says Sturgis.

"The defense rests its case,"says Cresswell.

"The government will not request a rebuttal case," says Sturgis.

ooooooooo

DAY 17

1702 ZULU

"You have heard the evidence," Sturgis says to the jury of Marines. "You have heard of how Staff Sergeant Beckett molested a girl. you have heard about the burnt trailer, the body presumed to be that of Jonathan Beckett. You heard his wife's testimony about how he lived a new life under a different name. And you have heard testimony from three girls, including his own daughter, about how he raped them. These girls are crying out for justice. Justice, I tell you! And that man who was presumed to be Staff Sergeant Beckett for so many years, he, though his name is known only to God, he was someone's son, and maybe someone's father. He too, cries for justice. Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett is a deserter, a rapist, and a murderer. You must find him guilty."

"I understand the outrage you must feel when you hear about such terrible crimes," says General Cresswell. "But you must look at the facts; that is your duty as Marines. The fact is there is no evidence that the man mistakenly identified as Jonathan Scott Beckett was in fact murdered. There is no forensic evidence proving that any rape took place or that Staff Sergeant Beckett even had contact with them, all you have is the words of three girls with no independent corroboration. That is why you must find Staff Sergrant Beckett not guilty of all charges and specifications."

oooooooooooooo

2012 ZULU

Sturgis hears the telephone ring even as he sits in his guest quarters awaiting the verdict.

"Commander Turner here," he says.

"Commander, this is Dr. Mallard from NCIS," says a male voice.

"How may I help you, Doctor?"

"Well, sir, I've been going about this John Doe that was sent to us."

"The John doe that was presumed to be the body of Staff Sergeant Beckett?"

"Yes. I was thinking of this case I worked on a long time ago, back when I frst worked for NCIS. We have all these advanced techniques now, MRI's chromography. We look at the littlest things to find out what happened. We do this so much sometimes we forget the big things."

"What's the point, sir?"

"The point, Commander, is that this John doe was in fact murdered. Stabbed in the brain stem, most likely, and left in that trailer to burn. It was so obvious. But sometimes we miss things because they are so obvious. I feel like a fool. Well, I can fax you my report."

"Except there is one thing, doctor. The case already went to the jury," says the commander.

"Oh, that is a problem," replies Dr. Mallard. "Well, I'll fax it to you anyway. Maybe it can be of use."

oooooooooooooo

2309 ZULU

Sturgis and General Cresswell are standing inside Colonel Lansing's chambers.

"Tell me what you want, Commander," says the judge.

"Ma'am, I want to file a motion to declare a mistrial," says Sturgis. "We have uncovered new evidence that Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett murdered the man who was buried in his place. The jury needs to hear this."

"The case already went to the jury, your Honor!" argues Cresswell. "You can't have a do-ever like this."

"A man may get away with murder unless you do this," argues the commander.

"Enough," says Lansing. "This, this request I can not do. There is absolutely no legal precedent for this, and doing such a thing will only put chaos into our entire justice system. The jury will only consider the evidence already heard."

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The three of them turn to face a staff sergeant serving as Colonel Lansing's paralegal aide.

"What is it, Staff Sergeant?" asks the judge.

"Ma'am, sirs, the jury has reached a verdict."

"The verdict will be published tomorrow at 0900," says Lansing.

oooooooooooo

DAY 18

1700 ZULU

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" asks Colonel Lansing.

"We have, your Honor," replies Lieutenant Colonel Francisco Marcos, the foreman.

"What is the verdict?"

"On the charge and specification of Article 118, murder, we find the defendant, Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett, not guilty."

Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett breathes a sigh of relief.

"On the charge and specification of Article 85, desertion, we find the defendant guilty."

The staff sergeant bows his head.

"On the charge and specification of Article 118, the rape of Rita Beckett, we find the defendant guilty."

And the verdict on the rest of the charges is guilty.

"Court will recess until 0900 tomorrow for sentencing," says Lansing. "Defendant is remanded to custody of Nellis Air force Base."

oooooooooooooo

1950 ZULU

"You wanted to see us?" asks General Cresswell, sitting in the stockade with Staff Sergeant Beckett. "You know I'm going to appeal, and there is plenty of reasons to overturn the convictions."

"Sir, this is Colin Dunaway from the Clark County DA's office," says Sturgis.

"Hello, General," says the assistant district attorney. "your client committed murder in Clark County. That falls under the jurisdiction of my office. I have read the report from NCIS. I can build an airtight capital murder case against your client."

"So why are you telling me this now?" asks the general. "What is stopping you from filing in state court?"

"I always give murder suspects one chance to avoid the death penalty," says Dunaway. "I understand you are filing appeals. So here is the deal. Drop all appeals, drop any attempt to get out of prison early, and I will not seek murder charges."

"You expect me to accept a guilty verdict from an unjust trial?" asks Cresswell.

"And you expect me to let your client get away with murder? Here is the deal, your client drops all appeals and serves the next sixty-five years in prison."

"I'll be over a hundred if I live long enough to get out," protests Beckett.

"There are no statute of limitations for murder," says Dunaway. "At least you'll have a better chance of getting out of prison alive than if I go ahead with a capital murder case."

Cresswell and Beckett have a whispered conversation.

"Well, there are times when a Marine has to surrender," says the staff sergeant. "I'll accept your offer."

oooooooooooo

2236 ZULU

"Though I scheduled sentencing to be tomorrow," says Colonel Lansing, "I am willing to accomodate a mutual motion of both prosecution and defense. Staff Sergeant Beckett, you do understand the terms of the plea?"

"Yes, ma'am," replies the defendant.

"Staff Sergeant Jonathan Scott Beckett, you are hereby sentenced to sixty-five years in the U.S. Disciplinary Barracks in Fort Leavenworth. There is nothing more needed to be said about your crimes beyond what your victims have said on the stand. The defendant is to remain in custody of Nellis Air Force Base pending transfer to Leavenworth."

The judge then bangs the gavel.

oooooooooooooo

2344 ZULU

General Cresswell sits inside the C-130 Hercules as it flies east towards Virginia.

He feels dirty on the inside. 


End file.
